OVA 2
The second OVA episode "Survival War!" "Sabaibaru Wō!" (サバイバル ウォー ! ) is a special episode aired on February 22, 2013. It takes place chronologically directly after the events of OVA 1. Plot In the intent of somehow furthering their sensha-dō training, the Ooarai sensha-dō girls are given free run of a camping ground organised exclusively for them by Ami Chōno. Having driven there in the Panzer IV, the girls change into swimsuits. Tents are set up in a camping ground. The girls play in the river by the campsite. When the time comes to prepare dinner, Yukari Akiyama presents her collection of army rations, offering them up for anyone to try. Rabbit Team try to make a barbecue, but set the food on fire. Anzu Kadotani saves the meal, showcasing her excellent cooking skills. After dinner, Anglerfish Team look at the stars, and thank the student council for taking them camping. The student council reveal that the park is not really a campsite, but a sensha-dō training ground that they will be using for intensive training the next day. Trivia * Even though most of the girls wear casual attire, the student council still wears their school uniforms. * Mako Reizei has her hair tied into braids in this episode. * It is implied that Saki Maruyama may have a sleep disorder, similar to Mako Reizei. * Hana Isuzu and Yuuki Utsugi are revealed to be slightly air-headed at times. * Rabbit Team learn what will become their favourite catchphrase, "Let's-a-go!", during this episode, after hearing it from Anzu Kadotani. * This is the second episode in which Momo Kawashima smiles in person. The other time is in Episode 8. * Aya Oono wears her glasses even whilst swimming underwater. * Yukari's cap has a silhouette of a Boeing CH-47 Chinook transport helicopter. * Whilst discussing military rations, Ayumi Yamagou, Karina Sakaguchi, and Aya Oono get carried away under the impression that rations integrally contain large amounts of spam. This is a reference to Monty Python's famous Spam Sketch. * In the spin-off mange Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! Yukari Akiyama compares the standards of Darjeeling's cooking to an MRE, in reference to this episode. * Anglerfish Team carry a battery pack in the Panzer IV. * Yuuki Utsugi is shown to be far more adept at cutting meat than Hana Isuzu, judging by the relative speeds at which they work. * The training grounds the Ooarai girls are camping at is supposedly the East Fuji training ground. This may be a reference to the major JGSDF training facility on Honshū. * The ending sequence features cuts between Anglerfish Team riding their Panzer IV Ausf.D, Turtle Team in their Panzer 38(t), and Duck Team with their Type 89B. Gallery SW1.png|We're going camping! SW2.png|Anglerfish and Turtle OVA 2 screenshot 1.png|Anglerfish with the Panzer IV OVA 2 anzu 1.png|Warming up is important OVA 2 screenshot 2.png|Setting up camp OVA 2 screenshot 3.png|Hippo Team's "tent" OVA 2 screenshot 4.png|Hana and Yuuki phased out OVA 2 screenshot 5.png|Miho setting up a tent SW3.png|Momo-Chan is smiling! OVA 2 screenshot 6.png|Playing in the river OVA 2 screenshot 7.png|Playing volleyball in the water OVA 2 screenshot 8.png|Playing with water guns OVA 2 screenshot 9.png|Playing in the river OVA 2 screenshot 10.png|Sleeping in the river SW4.png|Who wants to try an MRE? SW5.png|Miho annoyed SW6.png|"*pam, *pam, *pam, *pam ..." SW7.png|Cooking dinner SW8.png|Open fire rice cooker SW9.png|The barbecue is on fire! OVA 2 anzu 2.png|Anzu masterchef SW10.png|Anzu cooking SW11.png|Eating dinner SW12.png|Eating dinner SW13.png|Together with friends SW14.png|Stargazing Category:OVA Category:Episodes